scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo: ??? (2019 Animated Movie)
Celebrating 50 years of the franchise, Scooby and Shaggy come clean with the gang of their secret about their adventures in the Boo Brothers, the Ghoul School and the Reluctant Werewolf, now they show them what's going on, as well as facing a new dangerous threat to the ghouls, while the Gang suddenly become wiry of the secrets they kept to themselves. Premiere Date: ???, 2019 (Celebrating 50 years of the franchise) Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - he and Shaggy become shocked when they find out ??? **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - he and Scooby become shocked when they find out ???, after being betrayed by Velma (whose he had feelings for), he starts to fall in love with ??? **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - is mad at Shaggy and Scooby for keeping the secret of their adventures from them. Until in the second act of the film, he is revealed to be the ghost, Shaggy and Scooby compared him to both his "not-Dad" and his "real Dad" for being manipulative **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - is mad at Shaggy and Scooby for keeping the secret of their adventures from them. Until in the second act of the film, she is revealed to to be Susi Mae Scroggins **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - is mad at Shaggy and Scooby for keeping the secret of their adventures from them. Until in the second act of the film, she is revealed to be the Sheriff, after Shaggy's feelings for her were broken by the revelation, he decided to turn her and the others in. *Ghoul School Girls: **Sibella Dracula (Kari Wahlgren) **Tanis the Mummy (Ariel Winter) **Winnie the Werewolf (Nika Futterman) **Elsa Frankenteen (Jennifer Hale) **Phantasma (Tara Strong) *Miss Grimwood (Myriam Myragoyles) *Matches (Frank Welker) *Count Dracula (Darin DePaul) - Sibella's father, has a strained relationship with Sibella because of the events of the Reluctant Werewolf *Mummy (Dave Wittenberg) - Tanis' father, has a strained relationship with Tanis because of the events of the Reluctant Werewolf *Frankenstein (Dee Bradley Baker) - Elsa's father, has a strained relationship with Elsa because of the events of the Reluctant Werewolf *Repulsa (Candace Putton) - Elsa's mother, has a strained relationship with her because of the events of the Reluctant Werewolf *Wolfy (Steven Blum) - Winnie's father *Boo Brothers (David Boat as Meako, Rob Paulsen as Shreako and Brian Poshen as Freako) - work with Shaggy and Scooby on the second act after Fred, Daphne and Velma's lies were revealed Villains: *Golden Calf Creature (Charlie Adler) - the film's main antagonist, the beast based off the pagan rituals of old, his goal is to take the creatures into sacrifice, his appearance is based off Minotan from Sinbad: Eye of the Tiger. Suspects: *Susi Mae Scroggins (Laura Bailey) - from the Boo Brother's who had a crush on Shaggy, Reason: she always was trying to get back to Shaggy. *Sheriff TJ Buzzby (Randy Quaid in place of the late Sorrel Brooke) - head Sheriff who wanted payback on Scooby for his early retirement, Reason: he has the Golden Calf Creature file. *Archimedes O'Riley (Ben Disken) - The reporter of Coolsville who asks about the Gangs revelation, Reason: He has the seal of the Golden Calf Creature on his car. *Valarie Quinton (Tara Strong) - Velma's old History teacher, Reason: she seems to know more than what she lets off. *Porter Neil (William Morgan Shepard) - the deacon of Coolsville, Reason: his obsession with the creature. Clues: * Golden paint. * mechanics from the "Commander Cool's Star Adventure theme park" * A seal found from O'Riley's Car, Quinton's Library, and Neil's Underground alter. * books on the Creature's past. Culprits: *Fred Jones/Ghost of Beuregarde (Frank Welker) - revealed at the end of the first act, Reason: he wanted to Scare the boys back to their group to be famous again. *Daphne Blake/Susi Mai Scrudggins (Grey Griffin/Laura Baily) - revealed at the end of the first act, Reason: to get Shaggy nerved to return back to the gang. *Velma Dinkley/Sheriff Buzby (Kate Micucci/Randy Quaid) - revealed at the end of the first act, Reason: so she could convince Shaggy into returning to the gang to relive the glory days. *Valerie Quinton/Golden Calf Creature (Tara Strong/Charlie Adler) - who is revealed to be the Cult leader of the Golden Calf Creature, Reason: to scare the town's orders to be the only one to turn to, and knew Fred, Velma, and Daphne wanted to relive the glory days so planted the seed in them. Plot: ??? Trivia: *There is a running gag: Whenever the Ghoul School Girls, the Boo Brothers and Googie ask where Scrappy is, the Gang replies that they promised never to talk about Scrappy again. *It is the final chapter in the Scooby-Doo series, before the Untitled Scooby-Doo Movie airs in May 2020. Category:Larry1991's Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies